Bianca Enters Clamburg
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bianca goes to a gloomy town known as Clamburg and meets people like Charlotte and Vendetta as the newest student in Mr. Milk's class. Originally written by mewt66, uploaded and updated by PerkyGoth14.


**A/N: Originally written by mewt66, uploaded and updated by PerkyGoth14. Read & Review!**

* * *

It was a gloomy day today in Clamburg as it almost always was due to how dark and depressing the town was. Today, there was a new girl coming to the local elementary school. She was a little red girl named Bianca. She spotted a large red cat who was about to harm her, but she jumped up high and punched it.

"You are a very bad kitty," Bianca scolded. "Bad, bad, bad kitty!"

The cat then mewed and ran away as if it were afraid of Bianca's bravery. Many of the students were afraid of it and it ran behind the school. Bianca walked by the rooms, one, two, three, and four was the one she was assigned to.

* * *

"Ah, a new student, will you come in?" the teacher greeted. "You must be Bianca."

"Yes, I am," Bianca replied. "And you must be Mr. Milk, it's very nice to meet you."

The teacher smiled at the respect. Bianca took her seat and sat down next to a blue girl.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," the blue girl greeted. "Wanna be friends? We can play all kinds of games like hide-and-seek or even tag!"

"No thank you, I'd rather read." Bianca replied. _'This girl is a pain, how can anyone like her? Yuck.'_ she then thought to herself.

A green girl then came into the classroom and glanced to Bianca. "Who are you?" she demanded to the red girl.

"I'm Bianca, I'm new here." the red girl introduced herself.

"Hello, Vendetta," the blue girl walked up to the green girl. "Let's play later on!"

"No, stay away, you stupid blue girl." the green girl growled.

"Charlotte stop bugging her," Bianca glared at the blue girl herself. "She hates you, now leave or else I'll punch you in the face."

"Oh, okay," Charlotte replied. "Hey Bianca, what's your favorite color? Mine's blue!"

"Shut up, Charlotte," Bianca growled. "You are a pain in the butt."

"Hmm..." Vendetta seemed to like this girl. "What is your name? Tell me!" she then ordered.

"As I said, I'm Bianca, that's all you need to know." Bianca replied.

"Hmm... You hate her like I do, come sit by me." Vendetta said.

Bianca then sat down beside Vendetta. This made the class shocked as they never saw Vendetta being nice to anyone. What could of this mean? They wondered.

"Thanks, Vendetta," Bianca said. "Is that blue girl always bugging you?"

"Yes, she drives me nuts," Vendetta growled. "I can't stand her."

"I agree with you Vendetta, I can't stand here either," Bianca agreed. "I hate her, she's not cool, she's dim."

"Aww, Bianca, you and I will get along just great," Vendetta sounded proud, then looked up to her pet. "This is my giant hamster, I call him 'Grudge'."

"Vendetta, what do you do for fun?" Bianca wondered.

"Oh, I make fiends," Vendetta smirked. "I use them to control Clamburg. What about you, Bianca?"

"I make evil living dolls and I let them destroy my enemies." Bianca said with an evil chuckle.

"Ooh, can I see one now, Bianca?" Vendetta asked.

Bianca then opened her backpack and then a one-foot tall doll came out and started to break everything.

"She's horrible and cute," Vendetta laughed. "What is her name?"

"She is called 'Raven the Living Doll'," Bianca replied. "I've had her for a long time."

"Bianca, we shall rule Clamburg together." Vendetta smirked with an evil laugh.

"Yes, that sounds cool, Vendetta." Bianca agreed.

The two then laughed at the same time.

"W-Well, kids, if it's all right," Mr. Milk spoke up nervously. "I would like to give you a test... If that's okay."

"Isn't it time for recess?" Vendetta glared.

Grudge also stared at the schoolteacher with a warning look.

"Ah, yes, it is," Mr. Milk quickly agreed. "Go and have fun."

Bianca and Vendetta then left the fearful teacher while the rest of the class stayed inside. It was too dangerous to go out there. Not with those two.

* * *

"Ah, it's a horrible day, Bianca." Vendetta said.

"It is," Bianca agreed. "And seeing my doll scaring them is fun," she then laughed before ordering. "Raven, go into my bag."

Raven then climbed back into Bianca's backpack as commanded.

"Bianca, you and I are going to rule together." Vendetta laughed.

"Oh, I know." Bianca agreed with her own laugh.

The End


End file.
